


There's Never Too Many Cooks in the Kitchen

by yikesontwobikes



Category: Persona 5
Genre: College aged thieves, Contest Fic, Fluff, M/M, Post Game, This is literally just a recipe, What is an actual plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesontwobikes/pseuds/yikesontwobikes
Summary: Akira teaches Akechi to cook. That's it.Written for a contest entry in a Discord server.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	There's Never Too Many Cooks in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> I want to take a minute to give credit to the recipe that is used in this fic, that being the P5 Leblanc curry by Pixelated Provisions.
> 
> https://pixelatedprovisions.com/2017/06/20/persona-5-curry/ <\- here is the link to the recipe.

Akechi taps his finger idly on Leblanc’s well-worn countertop, only interrupted by the occasional clink made by Akira stirring the curry pot in the back. It’s quiet in here. Akira had invited him to come over before Leblanc opened, so the absence of the usual rogues gallery of regulars that Akechi had come to know over the years only adds to the silence. Akira did offer to turn the TV on, which could break the quiet, but Akechi refused. He likes the stillness, the sound of actual work. Not the overproduced drone of TV fakeness that was omnipresent during his high school years. He’d like to avoid that, if he can. He’s in a better place in life now, anyway. 

“Something on your mind?” Akira says, noticing Akechi’s eyes sweeping slowly across Leblanc’s walls. Akechi shakes his head.

“I’m just enjoying the moment.” It’s the truth, after all. He’s enjoying the smell of the curry, Akira’s steady presence, the calmness, everything. Even now that he’s extracted himself from the world of celebrity and thievery, his life is still busy. College, and finding jobs that don’t look at his name too closely, have been chewing up most of his time. And then, in the moments where he has free time, he always winds up back here at Leblanc. Whether it be for a cup of coffee, or to simply see Akira, there’s no mistaking he enjoys it here. If he could come more often, he would. 

Akechi supposes he envies Akira in this case. Apparently, he’d been desperately missing the hustle of Tokyo so much that he had gotten on the first train here the day after he had graduated. Akira had explained over one of his fabulous cups of coffee, laughing at his own description of himself. He hadn’t bothered to tell anyone that he was coming, just got on the train, and showed up at Leblanc later that day. Even Sojiro-san didn’t know. But even with the surprise, Sojiro-san had welcomed him with open arms, letting him move back into Leblanc’s attic, and giving him a part time job. Said part time job included prepping the curry each morning before he went off to his own college. His life seemed fairly busy as well. But, by some stroke of happenstance, both of them had managed to have empty schedules for today, leaving Akira with just curry duty, and Akechi on “watch Akira make curry” duty.

“You know,” Akira says, not even breaking his eyes away from the pot, “if you want to watch what I’m doing, you can always come over here.”  
“I’m not watching you.”

“Oh? Then who is?” Damn. Seems like neither of them ever lost their Metaverse senses. Akechi sighs.

“Fine, you caught me,” Akechi says, and is met with a chipper laugh from Akira. 

“This is almost done, anyway. You won’t need to stare for much longer.” 

“Can’t wait,” Akechi says, and Akira hums. He seems rather self satisfied with catching Akechi in the act. Even with their Phantom Thief days far behind them, their dynamic still remains. Akechi tries to be smooth, and gets caught in the act with just a wry smile from Akira. 

That smile of his is replaced with a relaxed expression as he brings a plate of curry over to Akechi. He doesn’t sit down next to him just yet, as he needs to bring over his own plate of curry.

“How’s the job search going?” Akira says as they both dig into their curries. Akechi pauses to take a couple of bites before he answers.

“About as well as it was. Honestly, I’m this close to changing my name. It’s always ‘oh, Goro Akechi? That TV guy? My daughter loves you! Are you ever coming back?’ and then, they remember what happened between me and Shido. I never get a call back after they remember.”

“I see,” Akira says, and then glances around the cafe, “You could probably get a job here, you know.”

“Pfft, I doubt it. I don’t think Sojiro-san has enough grace in his heart for  _ that _ . Plus, Akira, you should remember my abysmal attempts at home cooking-”

“It wasn’t that bad-”

“Yeah, but would you serve it to someone? I don’t know how to cook, plain and simple. Food service isn’t for me. Can’t cook for shit, and I feel like I wouldn’t be able to keep the customer service niceties up for very long. The best I could do would be Big Bang Burger. And even with that, if Okumura-san caught wind of me working there, she’d probably have me fired, anyway.”

“You know Haru isn’t like that, Goro.” 

“I wouldn’t think she’d be in the wrong for doing it. Point is, the job search is gonna go on for a bit longer. Plus, I don’t think you’d want the two magazines that still care about my existence hounding this place.”

“Goro, you know the only people that come around here are the regulars. They’ve all seen you before, and we haven’t had any paparazzi here.” 

“I know, but as I said I- Wait. You’re trying to convince me to try to get a job here.”

“Maybe I am,” Akira says. That quirked, yet well-intentioned smile of his is back. Insufferable as always. 

“Well, I think Sojiro-san would throw me out after he learns about the coffee I make, and just how many nights this week I’ve had take out.”

“I could teach you, you know.” Akechi reigns in a snarky comment clawing at the back of his throat. Akira seems genuine, after all. If Akechi accepts his deal, there’s a positive of spending time with Akira. But, there’s also the negative of spending time with Akira. The more time he spends with him, the more likely him and his trickster’s tongue will be able to one, convince Akechi that he might have some promise in the cooking department, and two, that he should ask Sojiro-san about a job. Akechi thinks on this for a minute. There’s probably no way out of it.

“I’ll indulge you whatever torture you have planned for me, Akira.” Akechi says, and is met with a playful grin from Akira. 

“I suppose we should go shopping, then. I’m already done with my part here, we just need to wait for Boss to show up.” Right on cue, Sojiro-san walks in, and greets Akira and Akechi. Akira tells him that the curry is ready, and with a stiff nod from Sojiro-san allowing them to leave, Akechi and Akira are off. 

They wind up at a newly-built Junes location in the outskirts of Tokyo. They have all the time they want today, so why not? Akira had initially suggested it, saying he had wanted to check it out after he had seen it in the news a few weeks back. Akechi had obliged. He isn’t the biggest fan of having to go out of his way just to go get food that he could get elsewhere, but he also doesn’t want to have to try to cook in front of any Leblanc customers. Akechi knows Akira doesn’t have the same reservations about cooking in front of others, but at least he actually knows what he’s doing. 

“So,” Akira mutters to himself, “what will Boss get mad at me for using too much of?” Akechi laughs. Even Akira’s expecting the worst. Akira shoots him a surprised look. Seems like he wasn’t supposed to hear that. 

“I think the real question is whether or not this is going to end in a kitchen fire.”

“You think I’d let it get to that point? Boss would kill me.” Akira says, but his face is twisted with a mischievous gleam. Truly, not much has changed since their days as Joker and Crow. Akechi lets him get back to his perusing and mumbling about the spices available, and takes a moment to just look around in here. The store itself isn’t as big as those retail monstrosities he’s seen in pictures of the US, but it’s still far bigger than any normal shop in Tokyo, with a far greater selection. No wonder those small towns were complaining so much about this store. 

A while later, Akira’s satisfied with his assortment of ingredients, so they check out, and start making their way back to Leblanc. It’s nice just riding the train like this and chatting quietly, but the extra burden of the shopping bags is a nuisance. At least it’s past the morning rush hour, so they’re able to get seats for a good chunk of the ride back. 

“Decided that you’re the one who buys groceries around here now?” Sojiro-san asks as they walk into the cafe. It’s not closing time yet, but there aren’t any customers around. 

“Nah, just buying extra stuff. I’m teaching him how to cook.” 

“Oh, are you now?” Sojiro says, one eyebrow cocked. “Is he looking to get a job here or something? I could always use an extra hand.” In this moment, Akechi’s not entirely sure whether or not Akira’s occasional mind reading abilities came from Metaverse experience, or from spending time with Sojiro-san. Akira smiles at Sojiro-san.

“I have heard he’s been looking for one.” Sojiro-san’s face flashes to surprise, but then settles into a smirk.

“Then I guess I’ll be coming around here later for a taste. I’ll leave you kids alone. Akira-kun, make sure you’re actually teaching him and not just doing it for him.”

“Yessir.”

Once Sojiro-san leaves, Akira immediately gets right to work in the kitchen. Akechi stands back a little ways, letting him get set up. Akira notices this, however.

“Already slacking?”

“No, I just wanted to give you space.” Akira shakes his head.

“I thought with our relationship we were fine with being close. I need you to get me a cutting board, anyway.” Akira says earnestly, but there’s a sly gleam in his eyes. Akechi blanches. Damn you, Akira. Akechi slides past him, and kneels down in front of the cabinet where he’s seen Akira getting pots and pans out before. 

“Speaking of that, Akira, have you bothered to tell any of your friends?”

“Not yet.” It’s only been a couple of weeks, anyway. You can’t move too fast with these sorts of things.

“Good. Although, Sakura-san probably knows now if she’s still got the place bugged.” 

Akira laughs, “She did say she took those with her, but you never know. Did you find it yet?” Akechi fishes out a simple cutting board, and comes over to the spot of countertop that Akira is standing at. There’s an onion and a knife in front of him.

“I need you to dice this and start sauteeing it with the garlic. I’ll get the chicken ready,” Akira says calmly, and Akechi picks up the knife. Dicing? He’s seen that on a cooking show before, and he’s pretty sure he knows what he’s doing, even though the most he’s cooked for himself is heating up an instant dinner. He slices the onion in half, and gets to work on dicing one of the halves. Out of the corner of his eye, he watches Akira salt, season, and cut the chicken up. He places the chicken into the pot on the stove, and Akechi follows suit by putting the onion and garlic into the pan next to the pot. He’s about to turn the fire on when he stops himself and turns to Akira.

“I need to put something else in here, right?”

“Yeah, vegetable oil. It’s in that cabinet, and you don’t need too much.” Akechi pours a bit of the oil, and gets to work, keeping the onions moving. After Akira seems to be satisfied by Akechi’s sauteeing work, Akechi puts the onions into the pot with the chicken. 

“I’ll watch this. Cut some carrots, and then when you’re done they’re gonna go into the pot with the chicken stock and those bay leaves.”

“Got it,” Akechi says, and as he cuts the carrots in half, he wonders aloud, “Is this recipe you’re telling me even written down anywhere?”

“If it is, it’s probably in some super secure file that Futaba made. Can’t be having the secret leak. Oh, you can cut those down a bit more.” Akira suddenly appears behind him, providing a guiding hand to cut the carrots down into small flat discs, before returning to the stove. Akechi brings the carrots over to Akira, and then rifles through the cabinets to find the stock and bay leaf that Akira was asking for. As he does this, Akira adds water to the pot. Akechi follows with the stock, carrots, and bay leaf.

“Now we have to wait on that to boil before we add anything, so we have some time.” Akira says, and he leans casually against the counter. 

“So,” Akechi says, letting this thought roll around in his head for a minute, “If I were to actually accept some sort of job here, what would I be doing?” Akira smirks at him. He’s probably thinking ‘well, that was easier than I thought.’

“Well, it’d be nice to have someone make the curry while I make the roux or the other way around, or make coffee.”

“You still have to make coffee? I thought Sojiro-san only had you making curry.”

“I still gotta do work here on weekends.” 

“So, you’re not a total freeloader, then.”

“Hush, you. It’s almost boiling, anyway. I need you to grate some apples.” Akira stops slouching, and moves over to the potatoes he had set out. Akechi grabs some of the apples out of the bag, and starts grating them slowly. He glances over every so often to see Akira peeling and chopping the potatoes at a frightening speed. Akechi knows he’s well-practiced, but this is just superhuman. 

“How are you not cutting yourself?” Akechi asks incredulously.

“I got good with a knife, Goro.” 

As the start of the curry simmers away in the pot, it’s time for Akira’s next lesson. He sets out another pan, some butter, flour, spices, tomato paste, tonkatsu, and honey. 

“This is for the roux. Basically, you just need to melt the butter, and then you mix in the flour and spices, and then the rest of the stuff.”

“I see.” Under Akira’s watchful eye, Akechi mixes in the ingredients exactly as he says, and wonders why he hadn’t tried cooking on his own earlier. Maybe it was that fear of failure, of not wanting to end up burning something or making disgusting food. But right now he thinks he’s doing alright. If it’s really as simple as just following a recipe, then he should do this more often. Having real measurements could help too, and not just Akira’s comments of “yeah, that’s enough,” and “no, you need more.” 

Sojiro-san re-enters the cafe as they’re mixing in the roux, and stands behind them to observe their work. 

“Did you really need to teach him that much, Akira-kun? This is looking pretty good for a first timer.” 

“I just told him what was needed, and I watched so that he wouldn’t burn the place down accidentally.” Sojiro-san nods, and sneaks past Akira and Akechi to have a taste.

“Color me impressed,” he says plainly, and then turns to Akechi. “If you are serious, I really wouldn’t mind you working here. And sharing a job with your boyfriend seems like it could be enjoyable,” Sojiro-san winks as he says the last line, and Akira grimaces. Akechi has to decide now.

“You know what? I’ll take it. When do I have to come in?”  
“Whenever you can, but I’d like it if you were here every morning and on weekends. I know you two have busy schedules though.”

“No, it should be fine,” Akechi says, and then he purses his lips briefly, “How’d you know about Akira and I?”

Sojiro-san smiles cryptically, “I know everything that comes through this cafe. I just need to look at the tables. Anyway,” he sighs, “I’m going to go get some cigs. I’ll be back in a minute.”   


Once Sojiro’s out, Akira turns to Akechi. 

“Seems like she didn’t take the bugs out after all.” Akira says.


End file.
